Sandy Cheeks
|-|Sandy= |-|Hibernation= |-|The Rodent= Summary Sandra "Sandy" Cheeks is one of the main cast characters of the eponymous cartoon series SpongeBob SquarePants. Sandy is a squirrel and is SpongeBob's, Patrick's and even Squidward's friend on occasions. Sandy is notable for her characteristics and knowledge of Karate and science. Power and Stats Tier: Varies from 10-C usually to 9-B at her peak | 8-A Name: Sandra Cheeks (Referred to as Sandy) Origin: Spongebob Squarepants (Universe) Gender: Female Age: Unknown (But slightly older than Spongebob) Classification: Squirrel Powers and Abilities: Small Size (Type 1), Superhuman Strength and Durability, Genius Intelligence, Underwater Breathing (Type 3), Proficient in Karate, Explosion Manipulation (Seen here), Invisibility (via Miss Appear suit) Toon Force, 4th Wall Awareness, Weapon Mastery, Pressure Points (Knocked out Squidward with a chop to the head in Squidtastic Voyage), Flight with jetpack and aircraft (Rocket ship and a wooden helicopter), Spaceflight (via spaceship), Vehicular Mastery (master at building and flying her own aircraft), Sleep Manipulation with Knockout Ray, Teleportation, Biological Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, and Fusionism with Molecular Separator Ray, Duplication via Protogenerator 2000, Dimensional Travel and BFR with Vortex Machine (The machine allowed her to travel to Texas. The machine also sent SpongeBob and Patrick to the Doodle Dimension), Transformation during hibernation, Rage Power and Berserk Mode via being woken up during hibernation | All previous except for Small Size, plus she can quickly fire nuts from her mouth Attack Potency: Varies from Below Average Human level usually to Wall level at her peak (Survived the destruction of Bikini Bottom and can harm others who have as well. Can throw an anchor further than Larry the Lobster) | Multi-City Block level (Comparable to Plank-Ton) Speed: Athletic Human (The average squirrel is capable of running 20 mph/32 kph), possibly Superhuman (Can keep pace with SpongeBob and Patrick). Far higher flight speed with her jet pack (In "Sandy's Rocket", her jet pack took her from Bikini Bottom to the moon in 9 seconds) | Supersonic (Can keep up with the Invincibubble, reacted to butter-based gunfire) Lifting Strength: Varies depending on the episode. Typically Below Average, higher at her peak | Superhuman Striking Strength: Varies from Below Average Class usually to Wall Class at her peak | Multi-City Block Class Durability: Varies from Below Average Human level usually to Wall level at her peak | Multi-City Block level Stamina: High (Can go on for hours in a fight if need be) Range: A few centimeters, at least a dozen meters with certain equipment | Standard melee range, Tens of meters when firing nuts Standard Equipment: *A lasso *Karate gear *Her inventions. **Jetpack: Sandy's jetpack is a device resembling a brown book bag, with a cone-shaped rocket on the bottom of it. It can be used underwater, and outside of it as well since she used it to go to the Moon in the episode "Sandy's Rocket". **Protogenerator 2000: The Protogenerator 2000 is a device capable of cloning organic life in seconds. However, it's small and only small-sized characters can fit inside of it. **Knockout Ray: The Knockout Ray is a lightweight device resembling a ray gun that is capable of knocking organic lifeforms unconscious. **Molecular Separator Ray: The Molecular Separator Ray is a device capable of separating the bonds between molecules, as well as creating bonds between molecules. Notably, it was used to unfuse Spongebob and Squidward after a mishap with another one of Sandy's inventions, and to fuse them back together. **Sandy's Rocket: Sandy has a spaceship capable of flying from Bikini Bottom to at least the Moon and back, and storing the entirety of Bikini Bottom's population within it. **Vortex Machine: The Vortex Machine is a large (in comparison to Sandy) transporter resembling a hamster wheel, which is capable of traveling to different dimensions and universes. *'Optional Equipment: ' Miss Appear suit **'Miss Appear suit:' Allows her to turn invisible Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Sandy is a masterful scientist who has created many inventions such as her tree dome, a trans-dimensional teleporter, and a cloning machine. She's also a skillful fighter, with a near-mastery over karate. Is oftentimes considered comparable to Plankton in intelligence. Weaknesses: She gets frustrated at the slander of Texas | Can only virtually get nuts to fire from external means Key: Base | The Rodent Others Notable Victories: Frank West (Dead Rising) Frank’s Profile (Speed was equal, Both were physically 9-B, Full Arsenal) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Spongebob Squarepants Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Animals Category:Nickelodeon Category:Mammals Category:Martial Artists Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Toon Force Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Berserkers Category:Rage Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Explosion Users